Lyrics to Time
by DancingCritic
Summary: A Greek twist on Romeo and Juliet. Ada is the only sister not named for a goddess. But when war strikes Athens, her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-** Ada's name is pronounced as such: _Ae _(as in m**a**de)-_dah_ (as in d**a**rk)

**Chapter One- Life as It Were**

I truly believe that I was born singing. My birthday, the 31th of October, was celebrated by our entire community due to the fact that I was the first child in my family. My Father was a renowned military captain who had married my Mother when she was eighteen and he was thirty. Mother and Father lived in a small but well-kept cottage in Athens, Greece. My parents, however, rarely had time for me after my godly sister Aphrodite was born when I was ten months of age. Aphrodite was the fixation of my parents and all adults. She was an angel. A pearl. A diamond. I was cast aside by my parents and cared for by my father's slave, Mara. Mara became my companion, my caretaker, and my defender.

I was not formally invited to my sister's christening. Mara and I sat in the very last pew, waiting for the treacherous ceremony to be over. Even though I was barely one year old, I could still register the significance of my baby sister's name, Aphrodite Athena. Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty, everything I was not and my sister was. Athena, the goddess of wisdom, as well as our city's namesake. My name had no such meaning. I was merely Ada. Ada meant nothing to my parents, let alone anyone in our city.

Over the years, more of my godly siblings came into being. By the time I had turned thirteen, my siblings were: Aphrodite, twelve years, Dionysus, ten, Hestia, nine, Hera, eight, Apollo, six, Artemis, four, and Poseidon, two. All seven of them were named for the great gods and goddesses. I was the only one of my parents children not named for a god or goddess. I was worthless.

I was just plain old Ada. Ada, with dull brown hair and bland brown eyes. Ada, unlike her blonde-haired, blue-eyed, godly siblings. Ada, whom no one knew of. Ada, who sang to herself night and day. Ada, whose singing nobody understood. Ada, whose presence was ignored in her own home. Ada, forced to obey her parents while they disregarded her. Ada.

My godly siblings were always pushing me into the shadows and leaving me behind in the dust. I, older than my siblings, was left in the tracks of my younger brothers and sisters. But I knew no other ways. I only knew the life I was forced to live as my parents' unwanted child. A life of misery.

Though Mara was a good companion, sympathetic and kind, she often became displeased with my ordinariness. We grew further and further apart as the years went by. Eventually, my parents decided that I no longer needed her, and instead gave Mara the post of caring for my youngest brother, Poseidon, named for the great Olympian god of the seas. Poor Mara spent those first few years dealing with my brother's oceans and rivers of tears and wet diapers.

After I lost Mara, I became more independent and mature. I came to be someone who didn't need attention or help. I taught myself housework and survival. I composed my own songs and wrote my own lyrics. Though I was happy, I was missing something in my life. I simply didn't know what it was.

War first hit in August of my fourteenth year. The Spartans proclaimed war against us on the Seventeenth and our Athenian soldiers fought long and hard. My cousins, Ethan and Xander, battled amongst many, many others. Every family knew at least one member of their kin was off at war. The war lasted nearly eight months. Then all of a sudden, it ceased. For the next year or so, Athens rebuilt it self. All was well. Mother and Father relaxed again, and Mara smiled once more.

**Leave me some love, people! Please? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Planning on weekly posting, if my writer's block doesn't kick in too much. **** Also, if you haven't read my other Fanfic, Tad From Above, please do. It's a ****Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie**** Fanfic, but there wasn't a category so I put it in the Misc. Books section. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- A Midnight Surprise**

The June that I was sixteen, war struck again. This time, much more severely, much more tragically. This time, my district was the first to be invaded.

It all began on a clear June night around midnight. I shared a room with my sisters, but in my ungodliness, I had my own scruffy palate by our window. I was always first to hear anything outside. Therefore, I was first to hear the Spartan troops parading through our streets.

I woke Mara and then stood by my bedroom window. I peered out through an opening in the gauzy curtains that covered the pane of glass in our window. What I saw sent chills down my spine. The Spartan troops were massive. They crowded down our street, stopping at each door to take hostages. They weren't to our house yet, but they soon would be. Behind me, Mara gasped and ran to tell my mother and father. I quickly changed out of my nightgown and into a comfortably long blue gown. As I did, I hummed a comfort song I had made up as a little girl:

_Loose shadows_

_ Fear is at your side, dear_

_ But hold on tight_

_Because your knight in shining armor_

_Is coming_

_Fear not_

_Fear is what we lose to_

_It is the light that we should follow_

_Until we all are swallowed by_

_Passion_

_For the world_

The troops were almost to our front door. My heart was racing and my breathing ragged. I gasped and stumbled backwards as a few of the troops smashed through my window. I pressed myself against the back wall, trying to steady my breathing and calm myself down. My eyes were wide and my body trembling with fear. I tried to look brave, knowing they wouldn't take pity if I looked scared or innocent. Three of them shot past me and into the rest of the house, where my family was probably scared to death and looking for a place to hide. The remaining soldier came close to me. He was several inches taller than me and looked to be about seventeen, only a year older than I. The Spartans must have recruited younger men this time around. The soldier's face was now inches from mine. He raised the handle of his spear over my head to knock me out. I involuntarily felt tears trickle down my cheeks as my breath got faster and harder. I looked up into the soldier's face. What I saw stopped me cold.

The most piercing, brilliant, beautiful green eyes I had ever seen were now locked with mine. They were like emeralds, shimmering in the dazzling morning sun. Silver flecks swam lazily through the sea of emerald, showing the wisdom behind those beautiful eyes. The eyes were searching mine. I wanted to show them everything inside of my soul. I longed to open up for those amazing eyes and show them everything about myself.

_I know you_

_ I saw you in my heart_

_ What seems like forever a time ago_

_ You are mine_

_ I know it, just to show it_

_ I wish you would bring_

_ What I need for love_

We both had our breath caught in our throats, simply staring. Our eyes were still locked. The soldier slowly lowered his spear and spoke softly. His voice was strong and coarse, but gentle. "I am sorry." This surprised me. The Spartans were supposed to be merciless and persevering. This was odd. I nodded, our eyes still locked. Our breathing was ragged now, his more steady than mine. How I admired him for that. Oh, those beautiful eyes. They seemed to tell me to stay strong. I realized there was really no reason in being afraid. I disliked my life here anyway. As that thought came to my mind, my heart seemed to blossom in my chest, and I felt the warmth seep throughout my body. It gave me courage, but also wonder. These strange feelings were new to me, and I was not sure how to handle them. I had to hold on to my life without succumbing to these feelings.

_I can't let this show_

_ I don't think you'll ever know_

_ How hard this is for me_

_ To pretend to be_

_ Something I am not_

He spoke again, "I should not be doing this. But I could not bear to see such a beautiful maiden hurt by my hand or any other." I blushed and said, more steadily than I felt, "No, take me. I, well, I _want_, really want,to be away from here." It was his turn to look surprised. He bit his lip and raised his spear again, our eyes still locked, his lips moving, silently framing the words '_so sorry'_ over and over. I concentrated on the emeralds of his eyes, and they gave me reassurance. "I will stay with you. Don't be afraid, please," he whispered. That, too, helped me stand.

He was about to bring the weapon down on my head when we heard a piecing, bloody murder scream from somewhere in the house. It was one of my sisters. My breath got caught up in my throat yet again. As much as I disliked my family for their treatment of me, I still loved them and cared that none of them were injured. He saw the fear in my eyes, I am sure of it. I tore my gaze away from his and rushed to the doorway. I looked out into the sitting room to see my father being pulled away by one of the soldiers. My mother was sobbing, screaming, reaching for my father, restrained by my brothers and my sisters, all frozen with fear at the same time. Mara was nowhere to be seen.

My heart cold, I turned back to the emerald eyes and whispered, "Just do it now. Please." He bit his lip again, and then everything went black.

**Well? I hope you are liking it so far…and please feel free to leave suggestions for me, cause I think my writer's block is kickin in! Leave me some love!**


End file.
